I Got You
by Elleanor Dae
Summary: Seorang pemuda tampan berasal dari Changsa telah jatuh cinta kepada pemuda imut yang baik hati dan juga biasa saja. /?.
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Enor handsome.**

 **Cast : Zhang YiXing** **ㄱ** **Lay [Seme]  
Kim JongDae ****ㄱ** **Chen [Uke]**

 **Xiao LuHan** **ㄱ** **Luhan [S]  
Kim MinSeok ****ㄱ** **Xiumin [U]  
Wu YiFan ****ㄱ** **Kris [S]  
Kim JoonMyun ****ㄱ** **Suho [U]  
Park ChanYeol ****ㄱ** **Chanyeol [S]  
Do KyungSoo ****ㄱ** **D.O [U]  
Huang ZiTao ****ㄱ** **Tao [S]  
Byun BaekHyun ****ㄱ** **Baekhyun [U]  
Oh SeHoon ****ㄱ** **Sehun [S]  
Kim JongIn ****ㄱ** **Kai [U]**

 **Genre : Humor , School life , Comedy (maybe) , romance (sedikit)**

 **Rated : T**

 **Part : perkenalan.**

 **Warning!** **  
It"s Yaoi! Jangan baca kalo tidak suka yaoi** **ㄱ** **_** **ㄱ** **.  
Jangan baper yeh. Ini OT 12 pacman emotikon /dihajar/?  
Cerita ini punya saya , tapi pemain bukan punya saya.  
Maapkeun ada typo(s).  
FF yang SuChen itu enor hapus karena kurang pas. Jadi bikin yang LayChen ****ㄱㄱ** **. Tenang enor ga akan ganti ratednya pacman emotikon. Aman.  
Bahasanya harap dimengerti pemirsa/.  
**

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Siapakah yang tidak mengenal Lay ?.  
Lay , pemuda berumur 15 tahun mempunyai dimple juga berasal dari Changsa. Pemuda itu mempunyai keluarga yang cukup terpandang ,ayahnya mempunyai sekolah yang berada di Seoul dan beberapa apartement.  
Adakah seseorang yang tidak mengenalinya ? Mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja.  
Ia termasuk pemuda yang mudah bergaul,pintar,cukup pendiam ,tidak sombong tetapi terkadang dia sangat ceroboh.  
Saat Lay berumur 14 tahun ia pindah ke Seoul karena keperluan keluarganya.  
Pada sekolah menengah atas, Lay sekolah ditempat buatan ayahnya itu (?)  
Disekolahnya itu dia memiliki banyak teman temasuk penggemar yang selalu menyebut nama 'Lay' saat ia datang kesekolah.  
Menurutnya penggemar itu hanya sekedar penyemangat. Dia tidak jatuh cinta pada siapapun walaupun ada beberapa penggemarnya

mengucapkan kata cinta pada Lay tapi dia menolaknya. Sudah 2 tahun dia menempati sekolah itu dan selalu mendapat peringkat tertinggi tetapi itu tidak merubah sifat terbaiknya itu.

Suatu hari , ada satu murid baru masuk ke sekolahnya itu dan _ia_ bisa sekolah ditempat elit seperti berhak beasiswa yang _dia_ raih.

Pemuda itu bernama _Chen_. _Ia_ berasa dari keluarga yang biasa saja bahkan rumahnya tidak terlalu mewah. Kendaraan yang _dia_ punya hanyalah sebuah sepeda , itupun pemberian dari kakeknya namun kakek _Chen_ sudah meninggal.

Hari pertama Chen masuk ke sekolah, tidak istimewa karena dia dibully oleh para senior disana. Namun dia merasa dipandang selalu dengan siswa kelas sebelahnya. Entahlah Chen tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Hal yang harus Chen laksanakan adalah menunjukkan kepintarannya dan menghasilkan nilai yang memuaskan karena dia tidak mau diejek oleh para seniornya terutama tidak ingin orangtuanya kecewa dibuat dengan Chen.

 **ㄱㄱㄱㄱㄱㄱㄱㄱ**

 **Ingin tau siapa yang memandang Chen saat pertama kali ia berada disekolah itu ?**

 **To be continued** **ㄱㄱㄱㄱㄱㄱ** **. . .** **ㄱ** **_** **ㄱ** **_** **ㄱ** **_** **ㄱ** **_** **ㄱ** **_** **ㄱ** **_** **ㄱ** **_** **ㄱ** **_** **ㄱ** **_** **ㄱ** **. .**

 **Maaf kan enor dengan perkenalan diatas karena sedikit begitu/? Butuh kritikan dan saran dari kalian reader's ~ Yu ah review /? `` Hehehehehehehehehehe. -'-**


	2. I Got You Chapter 1

**Author : Enor handsome**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : -Zhang Yi xing [Seme]**

 **-Kim Jong Dae [Uke]**

 **-Xiao Luhan [S]**

 **-Kim Min Seok [U]**

 **-Wu Yi Fan [S]**

 **-Kim Joon Myeon [U]**

 **-Park Chan Yeol [S]**

 **-Do Kyungsoo [U]**

 **-Huang Zhi Tao [S]**

 **-Byun BaekHyun [U]**

 **-Oh Sehun [S]**

 **-Kim Jong In [U]**

 **Genre : Humor, School life, Comedy(maybe), Romance(sedikit)**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 1 - ?**

 **WARNING!**

 **It's Yaoi! Diharapkan tidak membaca jika kalian tidak suka.**

 **Jangan baper ini OT12 /ditendang``**

 **Cerita ini punya saya, tapi pemain bukan punya saya**

 **Nama sekolahnya itu ngasal :v**

 **Maapkeun enor ada typo(s).**

 **Bahasa harap dimengerti para pembaca.**

 **Author POV.**

KRING~~

Suara bell berbunyi. Bisa terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah **XINGXO HIGH SCHOOL**. Ya itu adalah bunyi bell jam istirahat dan semua murid berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya lalu segera menuju kantin.

Chen, pria manis itu sedang merapihkan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas meja yang ia tempati lalu ia membawa semua buku tersebut kedalam loker miliknya. Tidak sengaja Chen menabrak seseorang dari kelas lain, bisa dibilang dia menabrak kakak kelasnya itu.

Chen meminta maaf kepada orang yang sudah ditabraknya , namun _dia_ tersenyum lalu berkata "Gwenchana, ini juga kesalahanku"ucap pria tersebut yang biasa dipanggil dengan _Lay._

"Tidak sunbae,ini salahku yang sudah menabrakmu tidak senga- "ucap Chen tapi Lay sudah mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Sudah lupakan saja. Dan bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu ? "Ucap Lay lagi-lagi ia tersenyum kepada pria dihadapannya itu tapi sayangnya, Chen tidak melihat senyuman manis milik seorang Lay yang memilik dimple. Sungguh tampan Lay ini jika sedang tersenyum.

"U-uh ne. Namaku Kim Jong Dae tapi sunbae bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Chen" Pria manis itu yang bernama 'Chen' tersenyum manis kepada Lay

"Oh~ Kau memang lahir di Korea ya tetapi nama panggilanmu itu terlihat seperti warga Negara China" Ujar Lay lalu ia tertawa pelan seakan dia mengajak Chen bercanda

"Kkk``memang seperti itu sunbae, ayahku yang memberikan nama panggilan seperti itu karena ayahku berasal dari China" Chen juga tertawa pelan lalu ia memasukan buku yang dia bawa kedalam lokernya

"Benarkah? Apa kau bisa berbicara bahasa China ? Sebelum itu, perkenalkan namaku Zhang YiXing tapi kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama 'Lay' "

Chen mengunci loker miliknya dan memasukkan kunci tersebut kedalam saku seragamnya dan beralih menatap Lay lalu mengangguk mejawab pertanyaan dari Lay

"Hanya sedikit saja sunbae. Jadi Lay sunbae berasal dari China ? Woah~ beruntung sekali aku bertemu denganmu yang berasal dari China,sunbae" tak lama Chen mengusap perutnya,itu pertanda bahwa ia sudah lapar dan pipi Chen sedikit merona merah.

Lay yang melihatnya itu langsung tau apa yang Chen inginkan.

"Ayo kita kekantin bersama-sama , jika kau ingin bersamaku" ucap Lay lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Euhm ne sunbae" Chen mengangguk dan ia mengikuti setiap kaki Lay melangkah.

 **Lay POV**

Saat ini aku sedang berada disamping pria manis yang biasa disebut 'Chen'.

Kalian tahu ? Semenjak jam pelajaran belum dimulai lebih tepatnya guru-guru belum masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing , aku memandangi pria manis itu. Entahlah apa yang sekarang kurasakan,yang jelas ketika aku memperhatikannya yang sedang dibully oleh senior lainnya,sungguh aku ingin menolongnya supaya Chen menjauhi para pembully yang terkenal disekolah ini

Jujur saja,saat aku memandang wajahnya yang manis itu, aku mempunyai firasat bahwa dia adalah seorang adik dari teman lamaku yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau kalian boleh menyebutnya dengan 'Kris'. Ya aku meyakini firasatku ini kalau Chen adalah adik dari Kris.

Aku tidak sia-sia untuk berkenalan dengan Chen bahkan langsung berhadapan dengannya. Oh ayolah , mengapa hatiku menjadi berdebar ketika aku bersamanya.

Aku mengakuinya , wajah Chen itu memang sangat manis dilihat dari manik-manik matanya itu lalu bulu matanya yang lentik, hidung mancungnya,pipinya yang sedikit gembul dan ehm-bibir manisnya yang sangat mirip dengan kucing. Sekarang aku tidak menjelaskan lagi tentangnya yang menurutku manis dan- ah sudahlah kalian semua tidak perlu tau hahaha.

Aku dan Chen sudah berada dikantin dan memilih tempat duduk yang terletak didepan tempat salah satu yang menjual makanan dikantin ini.

"Chen, kau ingin pesan makanan dan minuman apa ?" ucapku lalu menatap matanya yang sedang memilih menu makanan yang ia suka

"Eum, aku ingin jjajangmyeon dan jus strawberry. Lalu Lay sunbae ingin pesan apa ?" ucapnya dan beralih menatapku

"Aku hanya ingin jus alpukat saja. Tunggu sebentar aku akan memesan dulu" ucapku lalu beranjak dari tempat duduk , namun sebuah tangan menyentuh tangan kananku. Aku menatap Chen yang ternyata dialah menahan tanganku

"I-ini aku ingin memberikan uangnya atas semua pesananku itu"ucapnya lalu dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang

Aku langsung menahannya.

"Tidak usah Chen. Biar aku saja yang membayar semuanya"ucapku lalu tersenyum

"Ta-tapii sunbae…"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan jongdae-ah"ucapku lalu memesan makanan dan minuman

Sekilas aku melirik Chen yang sedang melihata sekeliling , lalu aku tersenyum.

 **Lay POV End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue guys~~**

 **Kasih review ya dan seperti biasa kasih saran dan kritikkannya ~~**

 **Terimakasih udah mau baca ….. ^**


End file.
